The Raven will soar
by Sky Evermora
Summary: Watch as Raven see's that there more to the people around her than she realizes. She will soon have to face her destiny, before its to late
1. information

Story information that you will need to know;

Ages:

Ravens mother (Tina) and Father (Tyler): both 36

Ravens older sister (Kristina): 17

Ravens twin brother (Jaden): 15

Raven: 15

Kianna and Chloe (friends): both 16

Chad (ravens boyfriend): 15

Alex (Best friend): 15

Cindy(friend): 15

Other characters ages will be added later on in the story

Status of living or dead;

Ravens mother and father: deceased

Ravens sister: deceased

Ravens brother: deceased

Raven: alive

Kianna and Chloe: alive

Chad: alive

Alec: alive

Cindy: alive

Other information that may need to be added in the future will be added at that time.

Sorry for sounding so formal and stuff but that's over now :D please my story is delicate and needs to be treated with care and love so once you read chapter 1 review! Mochas gracias! Oh and if any of you have any ideas about my story please do tell me I'm all ears! :D


	2. chapter 1New World

It was the second after I walked into the principal's office and saw her tired and sad face directed straight at me that I knew my life was ganna be turned upside down. But before I came to this realization life was good. I had everything that I wanted. I had a wonderful boyfriend that I loved dearly, and friends that anyone would die for. I had my family. My older sister and twin brother mother and father whom I held near and dear to my very heart. I was happy. Who would've guessed that almost all my happiness could be shattered right before my eyes with the words of one single person?

"Raven I'm very sorry to say that your family has been in a very terrible accident this morning. You see your parents were driving to ponce when a trucks tire burst and made it fall and your parents were just crossing the intersection when the truck fell. It collided with your family's car with your brother and sister in it as well…." But as she droned on I spaced her worlds out. I couldn't handle it. The words that she was saying, it was just too much.

The thoughts that captured my mind were not pleasant. 'My family is dead? My mother father and sister are…. dead? Wait. My…my…. Brother….. Is gone? No it can't be it just can't'. 'Oh, but it could' the logical part of my head said.

I looked at my principle and heard the last of what she was saying "…and with that I'm sorry to say but your parents, sister, and brother are… gone." And with those final words I dropped to my knees from where I stood inside her office and wrapped my arms around my waist and cried. Cried for the loss of my wonderful mother whose beauty and kindness that could make anyone be her dearest friend. For my father, a man of so little words but had eyes that could speak words in the thousands. For the older sister who would protect me from the harshness of the world and the people in it. Lastly for the loss of my brother, my best friend, my twin the person who was with me through everything. Who shared the laughter the tears the pain the joy, everything. They were all gone.

I didn't even notice when my best friend Kianna came through the door and saw me on the floor crying, and came over and hugged me and asked me what was wrong all I heard, saw or felt was the pain of the losing my family. The pain was so intense I could hardly bear it; it was like someone was stabbing me repeatedly. It was a searing pain that just would not go away. And what was amazing was that it was getting stronger. The pain was growing to where I couldn't even bear to breath, and with one final image of me and my brother laughing on the floor and my parents smiling and holding hands on the couch, my sister texting on her phone I fell into a painless oblivion.

'What's happening?' was my first thought that popped into my head when I opened my eyes and sat up on the floor that I had been laying on, to see a young girl who looked to be 15 sitting on a bed with crimson colored bed sheets and a lighter red covered sheets that covered all the pillows and said bed, while reading a thick book.

She seemed to have not noticed I was there so I got up and moved over to where she was sitting on the bed and took a long look at her and gasped in realization.

This girl had long brown hair that fell into waves down her back and when the sunlight shinned through her window you could see red highlights in parts of her long main. She was wearing average sized black glasses that covered her dark brown eyes. Even when she was sitting you could tell that she was tall, at least 5'10 in height with long legs that you could tell by the dark blue skinny jeans she was wearing and a slender built. She had a big enough chest that you could clearly see in her black tang top. Full lips, studded nose, and tanned skin. This girl was me.

'What. The. Hell? What is going on here? How is it that I'm watching myself?' and then as I watched closer I came to realize something else. This is me from this morning! Before I was told what happened to my family…. then all of a sudden there was a knocking at my bedroom door. 'What? Oh right, Jaden…' I thought when I looked to the door just as my other self got up and walked to the door and opened it to see the face of my brother.

"Hey Ray, can I come in for a sec?" my brother asked my other self. "Sure, what's up Jay?" she (I mean me, uh us) replied back while moving back to the bed with Jaden following. Just looking at him was breaking my heart all over again. As I looked at him I was again amazed by how much he and I looked like. He like me had brown hair and full lips a square jaw and he was tall and slender like me also. Really the only thing that was utterly different was that instead of having our moms brown eyes, he had our dad's ocean blue ones. And I couldn't help but feel like he was so close but so far at the same time.

I turned my attention back to what they were saying and heard Jaden say "…. I don't know ray I have a bad feeling. I don't know what about though"I saw myself sigh and tell him back "look Jay, don't worry okay? Everything will be fine." My other self smiled and continued "Plus were about to go on vacation today! Cheer up already!"

"But-"

"No buts! We. Are. Going. To have. Fun!" she interrupted him with and gave him her best this is final voice.

He chuckled loudly "Yea okay ray. Just don't do moms voice anymore it's scary as hell"

She just punched him in the arm and smiled.

Suddenly he got sad and said "Ray why don't you just stay here till it's time to leave instead of going to school today like me and Kris?"

"You know why Jay," She uttered with a sigh "I want to be with Chad today before we leave. I won't see him for a week."

"Sorry for asking again" he muttered with his head down.

"Nah its okay bro, just remember you'll see me in just a few hours" and with that said she grabbed my thin white longed sleeved tee-shirt and pulled it on. Then slipped on my black flats and grabbed my book bag. She walked back over to jay and kissed him on the forehead.

Just as she walked out the bedroom door she yelled "See you at 4:00 bro, love you!"

"Love you too" was the last thing I heard him say. It would be the last thing that I would ever hear him say.

I was still standing next to the bed just watching Jaden knowing that this might be the last time. My eyes stayed glue to him even as he walked out my bedroom door. When the sound of a 'click' was heard from him closing the door one single tear slid down my cheek.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them back up I was standing in my homeroom for school. From where I stood at the front of the class I could see me and my friends laughing with each other in the corner of the room with are desk all joined together. I walked over knowing that no one would be able to see me. I wanted to watch other self be happy before our world would change forever.

"…well think of it this way Chad, once I come back from camping, are love will grow because we missed each other so much." I saw myself playful tell my boyfriend.

"Aw but babe I'm ganna be so bored and lonely without you here." He said looking like a child who got told he couldn't have anymore sweets.

My other laughed and I heard Alex, my best guy friend, say to her "Damn Raven you sure got him whipped…" she just laughed harder, while Chad threw a paper ball at him. Chloe and Kianna, my two best girlfriends, were leaning over there desk near mine talking to my other about how they wanted us to try out for cheerleading and make it stupid to make fun of all cheerleaders or something. Cindy, not a very close friend to me, was staring at the board obviously bored.

As everyone continued to socialize I got some what tired of watching but then I noticed something. When Chad had leaned over to give me a kiss I saw a few things. One was that when our lips touched Alex was staring with sad pained eyes at us gripping his desk hard. The other thing I saw confused me to no end.

Cindy was, instead of staring at the board like before, was now glaring at me and Chad with obvious anger. But that's not what confused me because I knew that she had some feeling for him. Oh no what confused me was that while my eyes were closed just enjoying the kiss his were opened and looking straight at Cindy with barley concealed lust. Then I saw his leg stroke hers from where she was sitting with her desk right next to his. She smirked and started staring at the board again.

I couldn't help but think 'what the fuck?' then I knew what had been going on. Chad had been cheating on me with Cindy! I wanted to go over there and beat the crap out of both of them. I had it. My life was just getting too messed up and complicated. Too much shit was happing and I was ganna mess them up for it. But just as I was about to I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist a pulled me back.

I tried to scream because I didn't know who this person was but their hand clamped over my mouth and a voice that was clearly a guy's whispered "Darlin' it's not ganna do you no good to scream. I'm not ganna hurt you, I'm here to help."

Okay how was that? I tried and I think I did well enough so please review! I beg of you :D hope you enjoyed! Review and ill put another chapter


End file.
